Illyana Rasputina (Earth-90020)
History Not much of the history of Doctor Magik is known, but what is known is as follows: Illyana Rasputina almost became the ruler of Limbo, but was saved from this fate and the claws of Belasco after being welcomed by the Ancient One, who survived his apparent demise by being possessed by Shuma-Gorath and transported to Limbo. There, she was tutored by him in the arts of magic for the equivalent of a lifetime, and received the Book of Vishanti, the Orb of Agamotto, the Cloak of Levitation, the Eyes of Agamotto, and her Soulsword (which is not only lethal, but capable of killing gods, cosmic entities, and demon lords alike). During her time in Limbo, she met Ororo Munroe, who had been exiled in Limbo without her mutant powers. Ororo spent much of her time with Illyana, and as thanks, Illyana gave Ororo mystic control over the elements and weather as a facsimile of her former powers. For this blessing, Ororo pledged to be Illyana's faithful servant and personal protector. One day, the time finally came when Illyana had to leave Limbo to assume her role as Sorceress Supreme. She returned to Earth only a few seconds after she had been kidnapped by Belasco's demons, but a lifetime later for her. She was now a grown woman with a fully-formed mindset, owing a responsibility to the Earth that her brother couldn't even conceive of. He couldn't accept that his sister, once an innocent and naive child, was now the Sorceress Supreme. Eventually, with the help of Shadowcat, Piotr accepted and welcomed back his sister. Illyana is intelligent, shrewd, and possesses an impressive strategic readiness and quick reasoning. She is always happy and cheerful, and always seeks to raise her comrades' morals in times of crisis. But in combat, she becomes a ruthless combatant and relies on the power of her sorcery. Powers and Abilities She is an infinitely more powerful sorceress than her Earth-616 counterpart, being her reality's Sorceress Supreme. Her mastery over magic is capable of matching or surpassing those of Doctor Strange, who is the Supreme Regent of Limbo (which is where he and his Sanctum Sanctorum resides). Her power is comparable to the most powerful sorcerers of the Marvel Universe, including Baron Mordo, Loki, God of Betrayal, Brother Voodoo, Son of Satan, the Enchantress, Modred the Mystic, Merlin, Morgan le Fay, and Scarlet Witch. She has the powers granted by the Book of Vishanti, the Orb of Agamotto, the Cloak of Levitation, the Eye of Agamotto (her all-seeing mystical amulet) and of course her Soulsword, that materializes in her hands with a simple thought. She has demonstrated the following powers: *'Teleportation' over long distances *Great Scale Energy Manipulation *'Mystic Shields': She is able to cast force fields of mystic energy around her or allies that can withstand the most powerful attacks. *'Invisibility': She can make herself or allies invisible and undetectable to other meta-human or mystical beings, even those able to see the invisible or security systems that detect invisible objects or people. *Vast knowledge and possible omniscience (she knows everything about any creature or situation she encounters) *'Time manipulation' and time travel (although it is known for only traveling back in time and back to the present) *'Spectral vision' (she can perceive entities invisible to others) *'Telepathy and telekinesis': She is able to use these two psychic powers, with the same level of power as omega-level psionic mutants. **'Astral Projection': She can project her invisible astral form to other places in the world or even to other times and other dimensions or realities of the multiverse retaining all her mystical powers in astral form. **'Clairvoyance, precognition, postcognition and psychometry': She can use all these powers, mediums with the same power as supreme mediums. **'Projection and Revelation of Illusions' *'Space adaptation' *'Flight' Doctor Magik has also showed many minor powers, such as: *'Light Projection': She projected light from her hands to help illuminate dark environments. *'Intangibility': She can turn into an intangible ghost that can penetrate solid objects or living creatures. *'Lasers': She produced a strong laser from her fingertip to cut through walls to reveal hidden secrets. *'Levitation': This her been demonstrated many times. *'Restructuring Matter / Transmutation': She turned a shower curtain rod into a sword to fight with animated gargoyles. *'Change of Form': She can change the appearance of any person or creature. *'Size Amplification': She can expand her size, growing to gigantic proportions and gaining immense power in this state and physical endurance. This makes her one of the most powerful female magicians in the Marvel Universe. Doctor Magik provides the Exiles with mystical power to use where other powers fail. Doctor Magik is also skilled in unarmed combat, known for using punches and blows from martial arts, and is a refined close-quarters combatant. Though rare, she is also a skilled swordswoman, having taken a sword to defend herself and others. Notes *As the Sorceress Supreme, Illyana possesses knowledge about realities and dimensions other than her own; she knows that she is not the only Illyana Rasputina, and that most of her counterparts followed a different life path, and that the title of Sorceress Supreme usually belongs to Stephen Strange. This does not concern her, though, as her reality followed the Order of Things that the Vishanti determined. *This version of Illyana is not and has never been a mutant, unlike her older brother Colossus. Nevertheless, she knows that she very likely carries a dormant X-gene that may provide her children or grandchildren with mutant powers. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-90020 Category:Blonde Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Sorcery Category:Sorcerer Supreme Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Levitation Category:Flight Category:Soulsword Category:Blade Wielders Category:Teleportation Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Force Field Generation Category:Invisibility Category:Super Smart Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Chronokinesis Category:Time Travel Category:Sixth Sense Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Astral Projection Category:Clairvoyance Category:Precognition Category:Postcognition Category:Psychometry Category:Illusion Creation Category:Space Survival Category:Photokinesis Category:Density Shifting Category:Lasers Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Biokinesis Category:Size Changing Category:Super Stamina Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Russian Category:Humans Category:Exiles (Illuminati Society) Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Living Characters